Love Between Ages
by Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan
Summary: AU. Mihara Oujirou is the Prince of his school but he finds no interests on the girls. Until he gets to meet a young girl. Could this be love blooms on him? But does the little girl feels the same way? chap2 update.
1. Part One

**Love Between Ages**

**Author: Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan **

**Kairi:** This is my very first AL fanfic. And the couple in this story will be… Ah. You'll find out very soon. I'm also a fan of this famous couple of this anime very much. So please don't sue about my fic.

**Part One: Destiny Begins **

A young boy in an age of 10 was walking down on the streets while he was carrying a young girl, who was probably much younger than him, on his back. The young girl has small injured on her left leg.

"You can put me down now. My left leg's going to be fine." She said.

"No way I'll let you walk or else you'll hurt yourself more." The boy told her.

"But…" the girl was about to insist.

"No buts. Also a true prince must help a true princess." He said.

The young girl suddenly blushed as the young boy mention the word of **_'princess'_**, which means he is actually referring it to her. But on the other hand the young boy was also blushing really madly than her.

"Anou…" he started to say.

The young boy stares at his female friend still has the crimson color on his face, he was staring at his female friend's beautiful. His favorite smile of his friend that he had loved most of all. The smile that he has been treasuring it all time. He was staring at it with a loving gaze but then the darkness suddenly appeared out of nowhere, which is included the mysterious girl. And he alone was falling into the deep darkness with the endless ending.

**_"OUJIROU!"_** someone yelled.

Two pair of blue eyes was opened slowly. The blue eyes belonged to a young 17-year-old high school student lad. A young heart charming one that girls would be swooning over to his handsome looks. He is Mihara Oujirou.

"What now, Okasan?" he asked her.

"Don't _'What now, Okasan'_ to me, young man. I want you to go out for shopping the things that I need to prepare for dinner tonight." His mother answered. "And I mean **now**!"

"Okay. I'm going now." Said Oujirou.

Oujirou didn't say another word to his mother although he was already on his way to the grocery store that his mother have kept on telling him to go and buy the things that she really needed for their dinner tonight. In fact there is one thing that he hated most. And that is going to the outside world, and let the girls go on seeing and ogling on him. Though he is actually a charming and very well known to his school and has lots of fangirls, but he detest it since he's not really interesting on any girls.

The young lad reached the grocery store where he and his mom usually goes here and buy the food almost everyday. Like the usual, many girls who are about in their teens were eyeing on Oujirou with loving eyes since they're boy crazy. You can't really blame them that they were attracted to some hot and good-looking guys like Oujirou. But this lad was trying to ignore the girl's ogling and he was trying to finish the shopping as soon as he could get out of here. And he just did right after he paid the food he bought.

While Oujirou was walking back home, his mind began to recall about the dream that he just had it hours ago before his mom interrupted his dreamland. The dream that he just saw felt really real and it wasn't an ordinary dream that he had yet for somehow they looked so real than his usual dreams in the previous nights.

"What's that all about?" Oujirou whispers, "I don't actually recall making friends to someone who's younger than me."

The young lad wasn't actually looking out his own way as he found himself thinking about the mysterious young girl that he had saw her from his dream. While he continues on walking right until he have bumped into someone and the food that he bought it from the grocery fell off the plastic bags. The person that he accidentally bumped into was a young girl who has short brown hair yet there's two long bangs that was hanging over her ears which reaches two or three centimeters below her shoulders.

"Ah! I'm terribly sorry, mister. I wasn't looking." The girl apologized.

Oujirou wasn't listening to the girl's apologize but instead he was staring at the young girl that he have bumped into. The girl has brown hair and has the same similar to the color of his eyes to hers. She was small yet she's actually a cute third grader yet she has great manners and matures in her age. Oujirou made out a small awe. Such a cute and mature little girl likes her he ever seen in his life.

"No, it's actually my fault, little lady." He said. "I was out of space and I wasn't looking out my way either."

"But still…" she insisted, "It's also mine too… you see I was too." She admitted.

Before he was about to continue on. He had noticed that the girl has some similarities from the girl's appearance from that mysterious young girl of his memories. She looks familiar yet that girl was much younger than him. And also he saw a piece of paper was laying on the ground. He picked it up and looks at it.

"Are you new in this place?" he asks her curiously. "I've never seen you before."

"Yes. I was on my way to my aunt's place. You see I was going to transfer to my new school because of my mother." The girl answered, "I was on my way but in the end I was completely lost."

The girl was smiling sheepishly and scratches her head behind. Oujirou stare at the cute young girl curiously. He couldn't help to himself looking at her in such a cute way that he have ever seen. The girl needs help, he whispers to himself.

"Then how about I help you get home?" he said, "In that way you'll have someone to help you."

"Is that alright with you? I mean I did get in your way." She said.

Oujirou shook his head and gave the little girl one of his charming smiles that he usually did to the girls that he helped them when they get into trouble.

"Not at all. Also I'd like to help you." He insists.

The girl stares at the older lad with a very guilty expression that was on her face. In a few minutes later, her face suddenly lightens up and gave out a warm smile.

"Okay then it'll be a pleasure of your help." She said.

"Say what's your name?" Oujirou asked her.

"Misaki… Suzuhara Misaki. I'm a 6th grader." Answered the girl called Misaki.

"Oh you're a sixth grader…" he said. "My name's Mihara Oujirou, a second year high school."

"Then Mihara-san…" Misaki whispers. "Can you tell me the direction of this map I'm going?"

Misaki gave the piece of paper that is a map that has the directions and the images that'll show Misaki the way to the location that she was heading her way. Oujirou looks at the image and examines a little to see if the direction that she was given has the right direction that she went.

"Um, you did the right way what you did, Misaki-chan." He told her, "But the problem you have now is the last direction."

"I see… but do you know about the place at the last one?" Misaki asks him.

"Yes I do but in fact I've been there only once." He confessed. "I can bring you along there if you want."

"That'd be great but…" she said.

"Don't worry it's the same path where my house is. So no need to worry." He said.

Oujirou joined to Misaki on finding her way to her home what the directions of the paper that was given to her. And they asked to the people of the residence if they know anyplace if they're on the right direction that they were heading to. So far they were on the right track then they've finally reached at what Misaki was looking for.

"So was this the place?" Oujirou asked her.

Misaki looks at the paper to see what was the name of the apartment that she was looking for then she looks at the name of the building just to see if she's on the right track.

"Hai! This is the place where my Aunt lives. Arigatou Mihara-san." She thanked him.

Another smile began to form on little Misaki's face. Again The smile made the Prince to melt his heart when he saw her smile once more then again he never felt that way towards to a young girl than the previous girls he met. Although when he looked at it, for somehow that smile was familiar.

"Misaki-chan? Is that really you?" a female voice asked.

The young brown haired girl turned around and gasps at the person. The person that Misaki was seeing was actually a young woman who was about in her twenties, she has long white and little brown hair and has pair of violet eyes. She was wearing a green and blue shirt, a long blackish blue skirt that reaches ten centimeters below her knees and a pair of brown boots.

"AUNT—" the young girl started to say.

But then the woman starts to pinch at Misaki's face at the sudden. Oujirou stared at them with a sweat-drop at this weird moment of Misaki meeting her young aunt.

"Don't call me 'Aunt' or madam, Misaki-chan. I'm still in my twenties. And I prefer you to call me 'Ms. Shouko' or something else. Also I'm much younger than your mother." She said.

"Yessh… Ms. Shouko." Misaki answered.

Then the woman noticed that Oujirou was standing there behind cute Misaki. She looks at the young man with a weird look; I meant to write is she was examining at his features.

"Ara? I see that you've made a friend and he's a high school too." Commented a young woman in her twenties.

"I just helped her finding her way back home." Said Oujirou. "Then I guess this where I should go to my house. It's nice meeting with you… um…"

"The name's Asami Shouko. Don't forget, Mihara-kun!" shouted Shouko.

Oujirou gave a smile at the young 12-year-old girl and her young aunt then he went off going to the other way. As he was going to his way home, he suddenly felt different as he went back what he was.

"Why do I felt so differently when I'm with Misaki-chan?" he wondered.

In Misaki's apartment, the young twelve-year-old girl was now inside of the apartment house of her aunt or should I put it as her mother's little sister, Asami Shouko.

"You know, Shouko-san. I think I kindda like this place now." Misaki told her.

"Oh that's really good to hear. I thought you'd feel depressed. Maybe because of that guy you've met made you feel more comfortable." Shouko suggested with an evil smirk.

"NA! That's not the one, Shouko-san." Said the brown haired girl.

Misaki waves both of her arms up and down while she was blushing so madly that her aunt could see it well. Then Shouko hugged the young girl with a childish smile that was on her face.

"Aiya! I loved to see that cute expression of yours, Misaki-chan." She said. "But are you going to meet him again?"

"I don't know…" she answered. "I just don't know yet."

**End of Part One**

**Kairi:** And that's how I ended my first chapter. What do you think? Sounds pretty cute for their first meeting, na? Please review okay. Thanks and that's all for now.


	2. Part Two

**Love Between Ages**

**Author: Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan**

By the way this is the way how they talk in my story.

"Talking"

'Thinking/past character/dream talking'

_Character's pov_

**Part Two: Different Smile**

It was rather cold during the night as Oujirou expected to this late hour but he wasn't all sleepy like any teenagers to his age. Instead he was rather enjoying watching at the countless starry stars at the sky. He was the only one who seems to find the stars interesting although the others thought that star-gazing wasn't that fun.

While Oujirou was staring at the sky, he looked down on his desk, there was sitting a small human toy about the same size as a little girl's doll. The doll has spiky light blue hair with blue cool sunglasses which makes him looked cool and he wore all blue dark and light blue. And the doll looks alive than a toy as it also has its eyes closed.

"What do you think about it, Wizard?" he asked his doll curiously,

Wizard, the doll, didn't answers at Oujirou's question. Of course dolls don't isn't alive like real people, but for Oujirou Wizard is a good companion and a friend that he could ever had than uses him as a playmate. Oujirou just smiled secretly as he goes back looking at the stars again.

_Everyday is the same. I wonder why we're alive living in this endless tale?_

_Things aren't quite interesting._

_I wish I could find some answers._

Oujirou was getting really sleepy but he was fighting against the sleepiness spell so he could watch the beautiful stars at this night. He didn't want to miss the exciting part as he was waiting for the shooting stars to come out of the sky. Yet the sleepy spells have won and so he drifted off to sleep. As he was asleep, there are no shooting stars are coming to this night.

The young lad was dreaming again in his dreamland except his dreams doesn't show any pleasant visions like any ordinary kids could have dream of. For Oujirou, he could only dream the eternal darkness no other that he could dream and being alone in solitude darkness. A place where he could not find anyone, even familiar faces around the place. Even if he try to call out for someone but no one could even hear him call.

'Everything is the same. Same Darkness. Same Solitude. I've never told anyone not even to my friends or even my family about this…' Oujirou thought. 'If I tell them about what I dreamt then they're going to think I'm crazy. No one understands me.'

'Ou-chan!' the familiar young voice called him.

Oujirou, in his childhood time, woke up and found himself lying on the ground with beautiful flowers were surrounding around him. He had no idea where he was but he figured out that he must in someone else's garden. He looked to his left and saw the same mysterious young girl from the dream the other day was standing next to him although he didn't get a better view of the girl's face.

'Mou, Ou-chan, you'd better wake up faster.' She told him, 'It's not nice for you to sleep all day.'

'Gomen, I won't do it again.' He apologized to her.

The littler girl had her cheeks puff up like a puffer fish she turned her back away. In a few minutes she started to laugh softly then Oujirou joined her laugh along knowing they found it so silly.

'Really Ou-chan, don't you ever change what you are, k?' she told him, 'I just want you to remain the real you.'

_Why is it? Why do I feel like I've known you before?_

'Yes. I promise as a Prince's promise to you.' He oath her honestly.

Oujirou, now in his teen, was staring at the mysterious young girl who still has her back and she isn't showing her face to the older lad. Oujirou was really eager to know who that girl was that he have made friend to and where is she living in the place. He tried to outstretch his arm to the mysterious little girl but then he found himself falling into the darkness in a never-ending…

_Where am I going now? Why am I in this darkness of solitary? Is this how I really feel?_

"OUJIROU!" someone yelled at him.

Oujirou opened his eyes and found himself that he is in his room and his mother has been standing there next to his bed looking really pissed off. He guessed that his mother must been in his room for awhile trying to wake him up. Now that he's finally awake his mother told him to get ready for school and goes down to make breakfast. Then the young lad finally got out of his bed and started to dress up and headed down to the dinning room.

The young lad started to dress up on his school uniform that looks like a military form except its color of its clothing was mainly black with a three roman number like on the top of his collar. Oujirou was about to exit himself out of the room yet he went to his desk where Wizard was sitting.

"It's time for you to bring school, Wizard." He told Wizard.

As Oujirou had his Wizard in his school bag he headed down on his way to the dinning table where he gets to eat his breakfast. As he arrives there was another man who seems to be already in his early or middle twenties. He has messy raven black hair and pair of spectacles over his grayish eyes. Oujirou sat down and began to eat along with his older brother.

"Morning lil' brother you seem to be getting sleepy more often than the last time." Commented his older brother,

"Buzz off, Oniichan." He told him coldly as he took another bite of his breakfast.

"Ouch, you're so cold, Oujirou." Said Ichirou,

Their mother scolded Ichirou for teasing Oujirou while the young lad just ignores them both as he continues eating his breakfast quietly. Then he was done first before his older brother, before he took the dishes and places it in the kitchen he muttered saying 'thank you for the delicious meal.'

"I'm off to school now, Okasan." He bid goodbye.

The mother gave Oujirou went off himself to school and walked alone. He always walked alone with no one else to walk with him heck he was a loner in fact he never had anyone who is near to his house.

_Hmm… Things are always the same I wonder if Misaki-chan would go to the same school._

"What the heck am I thinking about? There's no way she could be studying the same school as I am." He whispered to himself.

Oujirou was mentally slapping at his own mind trying not to look stupid or an idiot in front of many people on his way to school it would make him a fool out of himself. Then he felt the same feeling that he had from yesterday and his dream. He thought this must be a dream but it wasn't he is awake and there are no illusions around him.

_Here it is this feeling again… What does it means?_

"Is there something wrong? You looked pale?" the cute voice asked him

The young lad starting to feel the same feeling that he had always felt it yet to him it seems too familiar although he couldn't remember, as the same thing he had from his dream

"Misaki-chan?" Oujirou gasped.

"Ohayou gozaimasu desu(Good morning), Oujirou-san." Misaki greeted him, "Like I said are you all right?"

"Um… yes. It's just a small dazzling." He answered.

_Great move Oujirou. Like anyone would accept that kind of answer._

The lad was scolding himself to hide his mind trying to avoid letting anyone to see him. He was really surprised to see the cute little girl he met from yesterday would end up walking to school together it was rather unexpected. When he was walking next to her there is a great silence between them, both of them were shy to bring up the topic first.

"You know it's really strange that we're both on our way to say." Misaki let it out.

"What you go to the same school as I am?" he gasped again.

"Yeah but you go to the high school building while I go to the junior high school." She explained to him, "I never though we get to go the same school."

"So am I." He agreed,

"Then from now you're my sempai." She added with a smile.

Misaki's smile made Oujirou's heart to melt and blushed so madly when he was looking at her smile. Heck he wasn't like that when it comes to the girls' smile although from Misaki, it was totally different. That kind of smile was different from any girls who have smiled at him. For him, it was like

"So this we part our ways. I'll see you later." She said.

"I wish you good luck to your first day." He cheered her.

"Thanks." She thanked him

Oujirou started to walk ahead from the young girl while Misaki stared at where Oujirou was heading with a smile but then her smile faded away and slowly replaced a small sadness within it.

"You can't remember me can you?" Misaki whispered. "I guess that's how destiny do."

As Oujirou entered the high school building some of his schoolmates were greeting at him casually or the usual way that the always greeted. For Oujirou as he opened his shoe locker, he could see there are tons of letters— **_love_** letters are above his white shoes. He sighs softly after looking at it.

_When would they ever give up?_

_I have no interests to any girls right now._

The Prince of the school just simply took the letters off his shoe locker and puts on his white shoe replacing his usual black shoes on it. Then he goes on his way to his classroom, as he was heading it there are posters of Angelic Layer of two Angels were battling at each other.

Their school includes the Angelic Battle as their belief it is part of their students' studies to let them learn more about their controls to their Angels. But not all of the students are Deus, there are only few of them and Oujirou was one of them. Most of the Deus in their school, they can be qualifies to enter the tournament if one of them reaches the highest score of winnings.

"Morning, Prince Layer." One of his friends greeted at him.

"Good morning, is there something value you guys talking about?" Oujirou asked them curiously.

"Yeah we are talking about the Miracle Rookie." One answered,

"The Miracle Rookie? You mean the one who won the International Tournament?" he said.

"Yeah that's the person. Didn't you know that person is here studying the same school?" his friends announced him

"No but I'm hearing it now." Oujirou answered

"Well, I heard the Deus was actually a 12-year-old yet many people have mistaken that one an elementary kid since its height was short." Another one answered.

"I see… do you know what the Deus looks like?" the lad asked them again

"Sorry but we haven't seen the Deus yet. We're sorry." They apologized to her

"It's okay guys but thanks for the information." She said.

The lad smiled at them, again, yet his smile was somehow a mask for him that he has been wearing it ever since his enter of his junior high. He was used wearing that mask except for his mom and older brother and none of his classmates and his teachers noticed about it.

_No one understands the real me that's why it's okay for me to be like this. Nobody knows about my deepest secrets that's why I'm okay with it._

The long hours of the school's classes, many students were bored to death hearing the teachers' long lectures, some were chatting to their seatmates and some of them were either daydreaming or sleeping secretly. But for Oujirou he wasn't acting like one of his classmates, he was listening to the lectures although there was also the time he wasn't listening to his teachers too.

Until the school bell rings their class was dismissed and they headed straight forward to the cafeteria to buy the most delicious food that they have. Except for Oujirou instead heading to the cafeteria and eat his lunch there or eating inside of the classroom, he headed out of here, with his lunch and his doll along.

Oujirou was heading his way out of the school building heading straight to the garden where there are two or more Cherry Blossom Trees on their school. Most other students dislike to that place as they believed it could bring sad memories, but to Oujirou was the opposite. He was enjoying watching as the petals were falling from its location and lands on the ground. Then he took out Wizard out of his bad and places next to him.

"This place is the best. It fits to the mood perfectly." He whispered.

"Oh… so we meet again, Oujirou-sempai." One answered.

The young lad tilts his head up and saw one certain person that he knew. The person has the pair of beautiful blue eyes.

"Ah. I didn't noticed you're here, Misaki-chan." He said, "You like eating under the Cherry Blossom Trees?"

"Yes, very much." Misaki answered,

Oujirou and Misaki started to eat their lunches together. It was rather awkward for them to eat together seven though they are far from their ages.

"Huh? Is that an Angel?" Oujirou asked her.

"Yep this is my great friend, Hikaru." Misaki answered, "I'm a Deus. What about you? Do you have an Angel?"

"Ahh… Yes. My Angel's name is Wizard." He replied.

"May I see your Angel, Oujirou-san?" she asked him politely, "If that is okay for you?"

The older lad just nods his head at Misaki then he took out Wizard, his blue Angel, out of his bad and gave it to the young girl. Misaki was staring at Wizard admiringly from head to toe.

"Your Angel looks so cool!" Misaki exclaimed, "Did you make him yourself?"

"Errmm… Yes. Even your Angel, too?" he asked

Misaki nodded her head with another smile which makes Oujirou felt his heart was moved when looking at the young girl's smile.

"Hey I have an idea. How about an Angelic Battle between you and me. I wanted to know how great Sempai is." Said Misaki.

"Sure but… do I have Angelic Class after lunch with the other Deus." The lad replied,

"So am I, Oujirou-san. We'll have our battle there." She added.

"… Then I can't wait of our battle." Oujirou smiled,

Lunch break is almost over, Oujirou and Misaki have finished eating their lunch they went to their separate ways once again as they are going to get something that they needed to pack their things away and the things that they must claim it. Then they both headed to their next class… that is Angelic Layer Class.

Entering the classroom there are only few students who are Deus. Some of the Deus are mainly females although there are few male students are also Deus. Misaki secretly glance at Oujirou who has his smiling face while looking at it she suddenly felt something was wrong to the older lad.

"Okay gather up students." Their teacher, Kagawa, instructed them. "First of all I'd like to introduce you all a new student from the Middle School Section…"

Before Kagawa could say further on, he scans around the room looking for some unfamiliar face until his eyes met one certain girl wearing a Middle section uniform.

"Care to introduce yourself, little lady?" Kagawa asker her politely,

"Hai." Misaki answered, "I'm Suzuhara Misaki, 9th grade from the other building. I hope we can work together."

Then the lecture of Angelic Battle starts now, the Deus were anticipating on learning and concentrating of the skills that may help. But alas, some of them weren't listening to Kagawa's lectures. Only Misaki and Oujirou are good listeners. Then there are also demonstrations for them to battle to their Angels against the other Deus's Angels.

"It's a good thing we shared the same class I can't wait to battle you, Oujirou-san." Misaki muttered.

"Okay today we'll have Suzuhara Misaki and Mihara Oujirou to battle." Their teacher announced

Misaki and Oujirou looked at each other then they went to their seats that are across each other with the Layer between them. From the side there's a headset a controller for the Deus to give commands to their Angels, they put the headset on them and entered their Angels inside the layer, giving their Angels alive. Both of them give a position fight. The students were eager to know which one of them will win

"Here I come!" Misaki thought.

Hikaru started to speed up towards Wizard who is still standing still then she gave out a punch but the blue angel have avoided her first attack. He landed from the other side then he sent her a flying kick a direct hit.

Wizard was about to send Hikaru another flying kicks that could bring her out of the ring although the red Angel have avoided the attack. Not just avoided… it suddenly disappeared in the thing air. Then something have surprised the students also Kagawa of what they're seeing. Oujirou looked up and saw Hikaru was there except she seems to be floating… with pair of beautiful white wings.

"Look the kid's angel has pair of white wings." One exclaimed.

"But that can't be… there could be only one person who could have that wing except…" one gasped again

"You're the Miracle Rookie." Oujirou gasped.

**End of Part Two**

**Kairi:** And this how I end my second chapter. And I'm very sorry for the late update… I was about to update this but the computer suddenly got crashed and all the files including this one were erased. So I need to rewrite this one over and over… Which is really gives me more trouble. Hope this entertains you all. And don't forget to R and R. Thanks.


End file.
